Slytherin Short Stories
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Eine Sammlung verschiedener One Shots und Short Storys mit den Slytherins Ciara Moray und Athena Ascott als Hauptpersonen. Zusammenarbeit mit Nimril. Im Moment gibt es noch keine bestimmte Reihenfolge in der man die Geschichten lesen sollte
1. Einleitung

Disclaimer: Alles von HP gehört JK Rowling, bis auf Ciara und Athena, auch alles andere was ihr Wiedererkennt,gehört nicht uns

Alle Texte von "Slyterhin Short Stories" entstanden in Zusammenarbeit mit Nimril.

* * *

Wie der Name schon sagt, sind es Kurzgeschichten, die meist das Ziel haben, unseren geliebten Tränkemeister, Severus Snape, in absurde und für uns amüsante Situationen zu bringen. Oder auch einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß mit den HP Charakteren zu haben... 

Bei Animexx könnt ihr euch sogar Bilder zu den Charakteren anschaun:

http://animexx. handelt sich bei den Hauptpersonen der Stories immer um die gleichen beiden Mädchen, die natürlich beide in Sytherin sind: Ciara Moray und Athena Ascott.

* * *

Hier ihre Steckbriefe:

**Athena Ascott**:

Haarfarbe: braun

Augenfarbe: dunkelbraun

Eltern: Zeus (Pureblood) und Metis (Halfblood)

Freunde: Ciara, Fred, George

Haus: Slytherin

Lieblingsfächer: Potions, Transfiguration

Lieblingslehrer: Snape, McGonagall, Lupin

Animagusform: Luchs

Hobbies: Lesen, Bogenschießen, Musik, Zeichnen, Schlafen, Tiere, Malfoy ärgern...

Lieblingsfarben: türkis, grün, dunkelrot

Lieblingsessen: Sushi, Schokolade

Lieblingstiere: Feliden (Katzen), Drachen

**Ciara Moray**:

Haarfarbe: dunkelbraun

Augenfarbe: braun

Eltern: Catriona (Muggleborn) , Dileas (Pureblood)

Geschwister: kleine Schwester Eilidh

Freunde: Athena, Fred, George

Haus: Slytherin

Lieblingsfächer: Potions, Defence

Lieblingslehrer: Snape, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody

Animagusform: schwarze Katze

Hobbies: Lesen, Musik (Rock, Musicals), Bogenschießen, Gitarrespielen, Malfoy ärgern…

Lieblingsfarben: schwarz, grün, dunkelviolett

Lieblingsessen: Eis

Lieblingstiere: Katzen, Schlangen

**Severus Snape**:

Haarfarbe: schwarz

Augenfarbe: schwarz

Eltern: Eileen Prince (Pureblood), Tobias Snape (Muggle)

Freunde: Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore

Hauslehrer: Slytherin

Fach: Potions

Animagusform: Rabe

Hobbies: Potions, Lesen, Gitarrespielen, Schüler quälen…

Lieblingsfarben: schwarz, dunkelrot

Lieblingsessen: Erdbeertorte

Lieblingstiere: Wölfe, Schlangen, Falken, Frettchen, Fledermäuse

* * *

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen! 


	2. Etwas Anderes Bettgeflüster

Co-Written mit Nimril.

**Etwas anderes Bettgeflüster** (oder „Dinge, die der Fanfic-Leser nicht braucht")

Ciara sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Athena die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal mit einem Krachen hinter sich zuwarf.

„Ta-da!" Triumphierend hielt sie eine Flasche Met und eine Flasche Firewhisky hoch.

Es waren Weihnachtsferien und die beiden Freundinnen waren unter den wenigen Schülern die sich dazu entschlossen hatten in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

In Slytherin waren außer ihnen noch genau 4 andere geblieben und von den anderen Häusern waren es auch nicht viel mehr.

Somit hatten sie fast das ganze Schloss für sich alleine, was man natürlich ausnutzen musste. Heute Abend wollten sie einen Mädels-Abend veranstalten, mit jeder Menge Schokolade, Alkohol, Sabber-Filme, das ganze Programm eben.

Ciara hatte bereits Schokolade, Kuchen und anderes Naschzeug aus der Küche besorgt und hatte nur noch auf Athena gewartet, die sich nach Hogsmead geschlichen hatte, um für die Getränke zu sorgen.

„Perfekt!"  
Ciara nahm ihrer Freundin die zwei Flaschen aus der Hand die noch zwei weitere aus ihren Roben herbeizauberte: eine Flasche Glühwein und eine mit Rum.

„Why is the rum gone?", fragte Athena mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„I got a jar of dirt...", sang Ciara und brach dann in Lachen aus.

Die beiden Freundinnen machten es sich bequem und zogen sich – dank ein paar improvisierter Zaubersprüche – eine DVD rein: Sense and Sensibility.

„Alan Rickman is' ja so genial...", seufzt Athena.

„Oh ja," stimmte ihr Ciara zu. „Wer will schon diesen blöden Willoughby..."

„Schade dass solche Kerle hier nicht rumlaufen...", meinte Athena und lehrte ihr Met-Glas.

„Ach... also wenn ich da so an unseren Head of House denk..."

„Snape?", fragte Athena erstaunt.

„Klar... der ist doch echt nicht von schlechten Eltern... Sag' bloß nicht, du hast dich noch nie gewundert was sich unter seinen Roben so verbirgt!"

Athena kicherte. „Natürlich! Was er wohl drunter trägt?"

"Hmmm, davon ausgehend, dass wir uns in Schottland befinden..." Ciara ließ ihren Satz unvollendet.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Athenas Gesicht aus. "Wir sollten vielleicht einmal Moaning Myrtle fragen. Sie könnte uns diese Frage bestimmt beantworten. Wer weiß, was sie aus den Tiefen des Klos heraus so alles sieht."

Auch auf Ciaras Gesicht breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen aus. „Oh, böse... du bringst mich da auf Ideen... meinst du, wir können sie irgendwie bestechen, damit sie uns das sagt?"

"Hmmm, gut möglich. Vielleicht wenn wir sie mit Peeves verkuppeln. Immerhin hat sie schon seit langem ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und bei Merlin! Er braucht wirklich eine Ablenkung von seinen Streichen. Selbst der dümmste Hufflepuff hat inzwischen schon bemerkt, dass er das nur als Ersatzbefriedigung macht." Athena schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf.

„Gute Idee... da fangen wir gleich morgen mit dem genaueren Planen an... wär' doch gelacht wenn wir des net hinkriegen würden! Wir sind ja immerhin Slytherins!", meinte Ciara nun begeistert.

"Wenn wir schon dabei sind... Meinst du, da läuft was zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall? Sollten wir vielleicht auch sie verkuppeln?" Zweifelnd blickte Athena ihre Freundin an.

"Warum nicht? Dann habe wir was zu tun für den Rest der Ferien!", sagte Ciara lachend.

"Probieren könnten wir es auf jeden Fall." Diabolisch grinsend blickte Athena zu Ciara hinüber, bevor sie das Gesicht verzog und sich ruckartig ein Glas Firewhisky hinunterschüttete. "Uh, stell dir das mal vor... Dumbledore und McGonagall! Ich werde heute Nacht Alpträume haben!"

"Ach was... einfach net dran denken... also nun zu unserem Plan: wie fangen wir an? Ich würde sagen wir schicken beiden ein Weihnachtsgeschenk 'von einem unbekannten Verehrer'. Was hältst du davon?", schlug Ciara vor.

"Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Dumbledore von einem unbekannten Verehrer? Hört sich so an, als sei er schwul. Oder meintest du Myrtle und Peeves?" Athena wirkte etwas überfordert von der Frage. Der Alkohol schien bereits Wirkung zu zeigen.

"Nein, schon Dumbledore, aber bei ihm schreiben wir 'von einer unbekannten Verehrerin' und bei McGonagall dann 'Verehrer'. Ich glaube du hast schon zu viel getrunken fürs Planen... aber des können wir ja auch Morgen machen, wir haben ja noch 3 Tage Zeit bis Weihnachten."

Ciara schenkte sich nach und schaute mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen in ihr Glas. "Was meinst du, wozu braucht Dumbledore eigentlich die ganzen seltsamen Gegenstände in seinem Büro?"

"Uh, so genau will ich darüber lieber gar nicht nachdenken." Schaudernd dachte Athena daran zurück, wie sie und Ciara einmal in Dumbledores Büro beordert worden waren, weil sie es gewagt hatten, sich für einen "Scherz" der Weasley-Zwillinge zu revanchieren. Dort standen wirklich ziemlich seltsame Gegenstände herum. "Aber frag dich doch mal lieber, was er ständig mit seinen Zitronenbonbons hat. Man sollte fast meinen, er sei süchtig danach."

Ciara lehrte ihr Glas und grinste. "Stimmt... ob es auch Kondome mit Zitronenbonbongeschmack gibt?"

"Oder mit Katzenminze", fügte sie nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.

"Hey, wer von uns hat jetzt viel getrunken?", meinte Athena leicht angesäuert. Aber nach kurzem Überlegen musste sie dann doch grinsen. "Katzenminze wäre bei McGonagall wohl besser. Hihi, stell dir doch mal vor, wie er zu ihr sagt: Komm her, Muschi!"

Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und zückte schnell ihren Zauberstab, um die anliegenden Räume mit einem Silencio zu belegen. Schließlich wollten sie bei ihren Lästereien ja nicht gehört werden.

Auch Ciara war bereits 'etwas' angetrunken und fiel vor Lachen beinahe von der Couch. "Ob er sich wohl auch untenrum Zöpfen flechten kann?" fragte sie als sie wieder kurz Luft bekam.

"Keine Ahnung," prustete Athena los. "Oh, bei Merlin! Mir ist gerade was eingefallen!" Auf einmal klang sie ganz ernst. "Er bekommt zu Weihnachten doch immer Socken geschenkt, oder? Ob er die benutzt, um seine Bällchen zu wärmen?" Ihre ernste Fassade zerbrach und auch sie wälzte sich nun lachend auf der Couch herum.

"Ah!" Mit einem Kreischen stürzte sich Ciara auf ihre Freundin. "Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen... des is' böse... aber da wir gerade bei Bällchen sind... was macht Trelawney?"

"Sie sitzt vermutlich in irgendeinem Turm und wartet darauf, dass ihr irgendjemand zuruft: Sybill, lass dein Haar herunter," meinte Athena sarkastisch. "Vielleicht spielt sie auch wieder mit ihren Bällchen herum. Oder mit denen eines anderen..." Sie warf ein fieses Lächeln zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

"Oder sie geht zum Astronomie Turm hinüber... 'Mei, sie haben da aber ein großes Teleskop. Darf ich des mal anfass'n?'" fügte Ciara noch grinsend hinzu.

"Aber ob Sinistra zu ihr passt? Hooch wäre viel besser. Da dürfte sie dann auch die Besen anfassen..."

Grinsend prostete Ciara der anderen Slytherin zu. "Ob die auch Besen mit Vibrationsalarm hat? Und warum sind manche von denen so seltsam 'gebogen'?"

"Autsch, das tut weh! Glaubst du, Quirrell hat sein leichtes Sprachproblem von so einem Besen?" Nachdenklich füllte Athena ihr Glas mit Met auf.

"Zumindest ist der Besen lang genug", Ciara stutze. "Lang? Oh des is' genial... stell dir doch mal Flitwick und Sprout als Paar vor... wie war des noch mal mit dem Dackel und dem Schäferhund?"

"Nun ja... so lange bei ihm nicht alles klein ist, müsste es vielleicht gehen. Mit einer Leiter!" Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte Athena fies grinsend hinzu "Aber noch mal zu Quirrell... dieses nette Stottern... ob das wohl auch Vibrationen bewirkt?"

"Aber klar! P-p-p-p-ping p-p-p-p-pong!" Begeistert hüpfte sie auf dem Sofa herum.

"Oh!" Ciara hatte eine Idee. " Wenn wir schon bei den Defence-Lehrern sind... denk doch mal an Mad Eye Moody! Ob der auch untenrum ne Prothese hat?"

„Wäre denkbar. Aber das könnte ich mir eher bei Umbridge vorstellen. Weißt du, auch rosa macht noch keine Frau."

"Stimmt... und wo wir gerade von rosa sprechen... erinnerst du dich an Malfoys Boggart? Genial... und wie schaut's denn überhaupt mit unserem Lehrer von damals aus, Remus Lupin, unserem kleinen Werwolf? 'Es ist wieder DIESE Zeit des Monats'?" fragte Ciara grinsend. "Obwohl so ein rosa Vollmond bestimmt auch ganz nett ausschaut..."

Begeistert heulte Athena auf und imitierte unbewusst den Ruf eines Werwolfs. "Mach... Männchen!", kicherte sie los. "Oder noch besser! Hol das Stöckchen raus!" Nach Luft schnappend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, von der sie aufgesprungen war.

Ebenfalls kichernd lehnte sich ihre Freundin zu ihr hinüber und meinte gleichzeitig. „Hol das Stöckchen!"

"Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke." stellte Athena amüsiert fest.

Auf einmal fiel Ciara etwas ein. "Ist Lupin jetzt nicht mit dieser Tonks zusammen? Das wirft ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten auf... welche Farbe hätten's denn gern?"

"Auf keinen Fall schlammbraun. Das würde mich zu sehr an Filch erinnern."

Ciara grinste breit. "Der hat sich aber immerhin ne feine Mieze angelacht... aber wir haben ja unseren Sunny Boy Lockhard ganz vergessen: der mit seiner Spiegelmanie... Spiegel von vorne, Spiegel von den Seiten, Spiegel von oben. Spiegel von unten?" Das Ganze begleitete sie noch mit eindeutigen pantomimischen Gesten, wobei sie beinahe von der Couch fiel.

"Nun, zumindest hat er mal in den Spiegel geschaut. Einige von unseren Lehrern könnten es durchaus mal vertragen. Sprout zum Beispiel. Wie kann man nur so dreckig sein?" Angewidert rümpfte Athena die Nase.

"Woher weißt du dass das nur Dreck ist?" fragte ihre Freundin grinsend. "Der Saft muss fließen!"

"Ja klar. Sorgt dafür, dass es auch immer schön feucht bleibt! ... Ich fürchte, wir haben wirklich schon zu viel getrunken.", stellte Athena nach einem Blick auf die halb geleerten Flaschen fest.

"Ach was... wer soll das schon mitkriegen? Ich hab' noch genügend Hangover-potion übrig für Morgen," beruhigte Ciara sie. "Oh, und was ist mit Hagrid? Da sollte einem doch auch was Fieses dazu einfallen... es kommt eben doch auf die Größe an?"

"Hagrid? Weißt du, ich habe mich sowieso schon immer gewundert, weshalb die Blast-Ended-Skrewts so schnell wachsen? Hatte er nicht einmal in einer seiner Stunden erzählt, dass sie irgendwann eine Verbindung zu ihrem Besitzer aufbauen und sich ihm anzugleichen beginnen?" Unschuldig blickte sie auf ihre Fingerspitzen.

Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich über Ciara Gesicht. "Das sind bestimmt nicht die einzigen Tiere die sich anpassen... ist bei einem Einhorn das Horn normalerweise nicht auf dem Kopf?"

Athena krümmte sich vor Lachen. "Auf dem Kopf? Oh eh, denk doch mal an den Sprechenden Hut! Als Madame Pomfrey ihn das letzte Mal vom Fest weggetragen hatte, stand seine Spitze ziemlich aufrecht und hing nicht herunter, wie sonst. Ob auch Hüte Gefühle haben können?"

"Hm..." Ciara überlegte. "Bei wem saß er denn da zuletzt auf dem Kopf?"

"Du fragst mich Sachen! War es nicht so, dass Professor Vektor ihn davor mal aus Spaß aufgesetzt hatte? Hihi, vermutlich dachte sie mal wieder an die Potenzregeln, von denen sie so häufig spricht..."

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Arithmancy so interessant sein kann... hast du gesehen wie sie sich beim Essen an Slughorn rangemacht hat?"

"Natürlich! Ich glaube, nur die Hufflepuffs haben wieder mal nichts davon mitbekommen. Aber ich finde, sie passen zueinander. Da kann man für sie allerdings nur hoffen, dass sein Horn keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem seiner Namensvettern hat." (A/N: Slug: Schnecke)

Mit einem Quietschen rutschte Ciara von der Couch und blieb lachend auf dem Boden liegen. "Hast du dich schon mal gefragt warum er gewissen Schüler bevorzugt? Und was da so alles abläuft auf seinen 'Partys'?"

"Wer fragt sich das nicht? Aber ich schätze, wir beide werden es ohnehin bald erfahren. Er hat uns heute nämlich eingeladen... Eigentlich wollte ich es dir ja erst später sagen, um dir die Stimmung nicht zu ruinieren, aber so..." Athena verstummte geknickt. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass die beiden Slughorn nicht unbedingt mochten.

"Ach nein... müssen wir denn da hin? Ich kann den Kerl net ausstehen... und sowas nennt sich Potions Master!" Ciara schnitt eine Grimasse. "Obwohl... uns würde doch bestimmt etwas einfallen um Spaß zu haben, oder? Wir könnten den anderen was in den Punsch tun oder so..."

"Gute Idee!" Athena klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. "Und zur Sicherheit auch noch was in Pomfreys Tränke, damit sie die anderen nicht so schnell heilen kann." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie Ciara zu. "Und runter damit!"

"Weeeiiit aufmachen und schön schlucken!" rief diese kichernd.

"Und was machen wir mit Firenze? Du weißt ja, dass Kentauren eine andere Verdauung haben, als Menschen. Was, wenn er es nicht verträgt?"

"Meinst du dass der da sein wird?" überlegte Ciara. "Wie entstehen Kentauren eigentlich? Mensch und Pferd... des klappt doch net so ganz..."

"Ist vermutlich genauso, wie mit Sprout und Flitwick. Mit einer Leiter geht das schon und wenn der Vater ein Mensch war..." Weiter musste sie erst gar nicht sprechen, da sie wusste, dass Ciara dasselbe dachte.

Als sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholte, meinte sie grinsend. "Und dass das geht wissen wir ja von den keltischen Königen Irlands..."

"Stimmt ja. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Also, ehrlich, Muggles haben seltsame Bräuche. Wie kommt man nur darauf, eine Stute besteigen zu müssen, um König zu werden? Das arme Tier!"

"Vielleicht sind ja so dann die Kentauren entstanden? Obwohl, die gibt's ja schon länger..." Ciara zog sich wieder auf die Couch rauf. "Was ist eigentlich mit Binns? So als Geist hat's der doch bestimmt net leicht..."

"Ich weiß nicht. Es müsste ihm auf jeden Fall leichter fallen, den G-Punkt zu erreichen, oder?"

"Ob das G für Geist steht? Aber er kann einem trotzdem leid tun, noch nicht mal das an der Wand 'anlehnen' funktioniert mehr..."

Also, ich finde, unser Hausgeist ist mehr zu bedauern. Schließlich trägt er noch die Spuren seines letzten... Mals an sich. Und er kann sich noch nicht einmal waschen!" Sie grinste frech. "Ob die anderen Häuser wirklich glauben, dass die Spritzer auf der Kleidung des Bloody Baron tatsächlich Blut sind?"

Dies erntete Athena ein fieses Grinsen ihrer Freundin. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst dass die Hufflepuffs oder Gryffindors auf solche Gedanken kommen? Die sind doch viel zu 'unschuldig'... und die Ravenclaws haben doch nur ihre Bücher im Kopf... aber was ist mit den anderen Geistern? Das würde ich mal interessieren, ob die das wissen... aber ich bezweifle es, so wie die vom Baron Angst haben..." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Obwohl das was Peeves so den ganzen Tag anstellt, ja auch eindeutig Ersatzbefriedigung ist, oder?"

"Natürlich!" rief Athena. „Aber deshalb wollten wir ihn ja auch mit Myrtle verkuppeln. Mich würde aber momentan viel mehr interessieren, ob bei diesem Gryffindor -Geist... ähmmm, wie heißt er noch mal? Egal, ob bei dem alles nur an einem Faden hängt."

Ciara grinste. "Das würde gewissen Sachen allerdings um einiges erschweren... der wurde bestimmt von 'nem anderen Gryffindor umgebracht... wenn es jemand schon nicht einmal schafft jemandem ordentlich den Kopf abzuhauen..."

"Naaah, ich würde eher auf nen Huff tippen. Du weißt, dass das nicht die Hellsten sind. Noch nicht mal ihre Gründerin soll sonderlich intelligent gewesen sein. Angeblich geriet sie eines Tages mal in Streit mit Rowena Rawenclaw. Es kam zu einem Handgemenge, bei dem Rowena Helga ihre Fingernägel oder eher Klauen spüren ließ. Helga trug angeblich einen aufgepumpten BH, der dann den Geist aufgab. Es machte "puff" und Helga erhielt daraufhin den Namen Hufflepuff... Nicht sehr klug, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn ich so einen BH tragen würde, dann würde ich auch keinen Streit mit einer Frau anfangen, die einen aufspießen könnte."

Daraufhin brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus. "Sagt Salazar zu Godric: 'Na, zumindest dein Schwert hat einen Steifen.' - Antwortet Godric: 'Wenigstens spiele ich nicht dauernd mit meiner Schlange herum.'" fügte Ciara schließlich hinzu.

"Zumindest konnte er mit etwas rumspielen. Das ist halt der Neid der Gryffindors," meinte Athena schmunzelnd.

„Ob Malfoys Vater den Witz auch kennt? Vielleicht hat er sich ja deshalb so 'nen netten Schlangenstab besorgt..."

"Bei Lucius Malfoy bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Der muss mit diesem Stab eher was kompensieren. Überleg mal... wenn alles so glatt runterhängt, wie seine Haare???" fragte Athena.

"Oh, heißt es nicht, dass er die 'rechte Hand' des Dunklen Lords ist? Was muss er denn da so machen? Und wozu braucht der Voldemort dann seine echte rechte Hand?"

Anders als viele andere Magier zuckte Athena nicht zusammen, als sie den Namen 'Voldemort' hörte. Sie und Ciara hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt, diesen Namen zu nennen. Hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, ihre Mitschüler zu ärgern, aber auch, weil das Motto Slytherins lautete: 'Zeige niemals jemandem deine Gefühle. Sie könnten gegen dich verwendet werden. '

"Vermutlich sagt er zum Dunklen Lord: 'Hol deine Schlange raus', während Dracos verrückte Tante danebensteht und brüllt: 'Go, Voldie, go!'", kicherte Athena.

Ciara grinste fies. "Sie muss ja bestimmt so einiges nachholen, in Azkaban gibt es ja keine Doppelzellen... Ob Du-weißt-schon-wer unten genauso kahl ist wie oben? Und ob er mit Naginis Größe etwas kompensieren will?"

"Vielleicht." Athena grinste verschlagen. "Man sagt zwar, er hätte die Schlange nur, weil er Slytherins Erbe ist, aber wer weiß, wozu er sie wirklich braucht? Wer weiß, wofür Slytherin selbst sie gebraucht hat?" Kichernd schüttete sie sich ein weiteres Whiskeyglas hinunter.

Ciara tat es ihr gleich und füllte ihr Glas gleich wieder auf. "Wer weiß, wo das herkommt, dass die Schlange das Zeichen Slytherins ist? Freud hätte bestimmt seine Freunde daran gehabt unseren werten Gründer zu analysieren..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal unseren sexy Hauslehrer fragen? Er kann uns dazu bestimmt einige... Nachhilfestunden geben." Mit einem kessen Augenzwinkern linste sie zu Ciara hinüber.

Diese verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Whisky. "Oh böse... du bringst einen ja auf Gedanken... obwohl ich da wirklich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte! Potions erfordert ja immerhin seeehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl... Aber pass auf, dass er das nie hört, das könnte böse enden..."

"Natürlich, ich bin ja immerhin keine blöde Gryffindor! Obwohl... was er dann wohl tun würde?" Athenas Stimmer verwandelte sich in ein wohliges Schnurren. "Viel mehr als Detention könnte er uns nicht geben und ich hätte gewiss nichts dagegen, seine Kessel zu polieren. Merlin sei mein Zeuge! Vor allem, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der Spruch über die Nase eines Mannes der Wahrheit entspricht..." Unschuldig zwinkerte sie Ciara zu.

"Bring meinen Zaubertrank zum Überkochen!" rief diese kichernd und kippte den Rest ihres Whiskys hinunter. "Ob er wohl mit Absicht so viele Knöpfe an seiner Robe hat? Wie bei einem Weihnachtsgeschenk das besonders gut verpackt ist..."

"Kyaaah! Bring mich doch nicht auf solche Gedanken. Ich fange jetzt schon das Geifern an. Stell ihn dir doch mal vor. Nur mit Geschenkbändern verpackt, einen Trank in der Hand, um liebevoll deine Erkältung zu kurieren... Mund auf und runter damit!"

Ihrer motorischen Fähigkeiten nicht mehr Herr kugelte Athena von der Couch herunter und blieb nach Luft japsend auf dem Boden liegen, bevor ihr ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. "Ciara! Wir brauchen einen Boggart!"

"Das nützt nichts! Da müssten wir noch Neville dazu entführen! Wo dann die Schleife wohl sein könnte!" Mit diesen Worten leistete sie ihrer Freundin auf dem Boden Gesellschaft, der sich viel mehr bewegte als er eigentlich sollte.

"Und warum tun wir es nicht einfach? Soweit ich weiß, ist er doch auch über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, den kleinen Dummbeutel zu fangen!"

"Du besorgst den Boggart, ich hol uns Neville...", meinte Ciara grinsend. "Einfach auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zum Gryffindorturm abfangen, ein kleines Stupefy... und es kann losgeh'n!"

"Und was genau kann dann losgehen, Miss Moray?"

Schneidend kalt durchbrach die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters die kichernden Mädchen.

Entsetzt starrten sie einander an.

"Äh... Silvesterraketen?", improvisierte diese verzweifelt. Einen Vorteil hatte das Auftauchen ihres Hauslehrers. Die beiden Slytherins waren, wenn auch nicht ganz, dann doch zumindest wieder fast nüchtern.

"Ja genau," sprang Athena ihrer Freundin bei. "Fred und George Weasley haben vor kurzem neue Raketen erfunden, die..." Sie verstummte, als sie das gefährliche Funkeln in Snapes Augen sah.

"Ja, so eine wie in Herr der Ringe..." fügte Ciara halbherzig hinzu und zischte ihrer Freundin an. "Hast du nicht die Türen mit Silencio belegt? Kann es sein dass de eine vergessen hast?!"

"Du hättest dich ja auch vergewissern können, dass ich tatsächlich keine vergessen habe," zischte sie aufgebracht zurück.

"Ich hab' mich auf dich verlassen! Du bist ja schließlich keine Hufflepuff! Ein Raum kann mehr als eine Tür haben!"

"Ach, erzähl mir was Neues!" Unmerklich wurde Athena lauter. "Hättest du mich nicht mit dem Alkohol abgelenkt..."

"Abgelenkt?! Wer hat den immer wieder nachgeschenkt? Aber musste es unbedingt diese Tür sein, die du vergisst? Überleg doch mal, was wir alles gesagt haben!" rief diese nun ebenfalls lauter.

"Soll ich eurer Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen?", fragte Snape mit einem gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ihr wolltet meine Kessel polieren, meine Tränke zum Überkochen bringen, mich wie ein Weihnachtgeschenk einpacken und zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Boggart in mich verwandeln. Wenn mich meine "Nase" nicht täuscht, dann steckt ihr beide jetzt in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten." Jedes Wort genauestens betonend, ging er langsam auf die beiden Mädchen zu, jede Faser seines Körpers angespannt, wie eine sprungbereite Raubkatze.

Zorn blitze in seinen rabenschwarzen Augen auf, aber auch ein gewisses... Interesse...

"Was soll ich nun mit zwei ungehorsamen Slytherins tun?" Seine Stimme hatte sich in ein sanftes Schnurren verwandelt.

Dicht vor den beiden Mädchen stehend beugte er sich hinab, um erst die eine, dann die andere eindringlich zu mustern.

Sprachlos starrten ihn die beiden Freundinnen an, dann sagten beide gleichzeitig - und ohne zu überlegen - "Ist das da ein Zauberstab in Ihrer Tasche?"


	3. Eine Wette Mit Folgen

Written by Ithiliel

**Eine Wette Mit Folgen **(Devil Drabble mit genau 666 Wörtern)

Vorsichtig öffnete Ciara die dunkle Kerkertür vor ihr. Snapes Gemächer. Sie unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

Sie musste leise sein, der Ring den sie sich schnell mal von Tolkien ausgeliehen hatte, machte sie zwar unsichtbar, aber hören konnte man sie immer noch.

Ganz langsam schloss sie die Türe wieder hinter sich und sah sich um. Das Zimmer vor ihr war leer. Zahllose Bücherregale befanden sich an den steinernen Wänden und ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch stand zu ihrer Linken. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich eine dunkelgrüne Couch und ein passender Sessel dazu. Gemütlich.

Vorsichtig holte Ciara ihre Kamera heraus. Schließlich musste sie Beweise haben. Sie hatte ja mit ihrer Freundin Athena gewettet, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, sich unbemerkt in Snapes Gemächer zu schleichen.

‚Ha!', dachte Ciara grinsend. ‚War doch ganz einfach bis jetzt!'

Nur musste sie nun die anderen Zimmer auch noch betreten. Darauf hatte Athena bestanden: sie musste in jedes Zimmer hineingehen.

Nur welche Türe sollte sie zuerst öffnen? Nach kurzem Überlegen entschloss sie sich einfach von links nach rechts eine nach der anderen zu nehmen.

Das erste Zimmer stellte sich als Zaubertranklabor heraus. Diverse Zutaten und ein Arbeitstisch – uninteressant. Nachdem sie schnell ein Beweisfoto gemacht hatte, öffnete sie dunkelhaarige junge Frau nun die nächste Tür.

„Ach du scheiße."

Es war Snapes Schlafzimmer! Ein großes Bett aus schwarzem Massivholz mit Slytherin-grünen Laken nahm den meisten Platz ein. Und ein großer Schrankes... sie wollte schon immer erfahren was er unter diesen Roben trug...

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie bekam die verdammt Tür nicht auf.

„Mist!", flüsterte sie frustriert und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder.

So... nun blieb nur noch eine Tür übrig.

Langsam näherte sie sich dieser und blieb erschrocken stehen als sie plötzlich ein Plätschern hörte. Scheiße! Sie war doch nicht alleine... Snape war doch hier... und so wie es sich anhörte, war er eben unter die Dusche gegangen... oh böse.

Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht gleich ins Badezimmer zu stürmen. Doch sie hatte ja den Ring an... also würde er sie nicht sehen können... sie müsste nur ganz vorschtig sein.

Entschlossen schlich sie zur Tür und begann sie leise zu öffnen. Snape schien sie durch das Rauschen der Dusche nicht zu hören. Sobald der Spalt breit genug war, zwängt sie sich hindurch und schloss die Tür vorsichtig wieder hinter sich.

Nun stand sie mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt da und konnte den Anblick genießen der sich ihr bot. Vor lauter Konzentratio hatte Ciara sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, dass der gefürchtete Potions Master doch tatsächlich unter der Dusche sang!  
Und dann auch noch DEN Song! Sie biss sich auch die Zunge um nicht laut loszulachen.

Aber es war auch einfach zu komisch... Professor Snape der unter der Dusche ‚Love Potion Number Nine' sang!

Aber zum Glück waren die Duschwände aus schönem durchsichtigem Glas... so kam Ciara gleich wieder auch andere Gedanken... somit geriet sie nicht in Gefahr sich durch einen Lachausbruch zu verraten – eher durch zu lautes Sabbern.

Diese langen Roben verbargen nämlich einen SEHR gut gebauten Körper! Auch wenn er leider mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand... aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben... und er würde sich schon noch einmal umdrehen.

Allerdings bekam sie jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten zu Atmen...

Doch dann stand ihr Herz fast still:

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte mir zu erklären was, in Merlins Namen, sie hier suchen Miss Moray?", fragte Snape auf einmal mit schneidender Stimme und zauberte sich einen Morgenmantle her.

‚Schade...' schoss es der jungen Frau noch durch den Kopf bis ihr die Tragweite des Gesagten aufging. Scheiße! Er hatte sie entdeckt!

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sie mit der Impersonifikation eines Fisches aufhören würden und mir Antworten würden!", zischte der Tränkemeister nun.

„Ähm... schlafwandeln?", versuchte Ciara was ihr nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte.

Als sie viel später mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Gemächer des Profesors wieder verließ, musste sie ihrer Freundin recht geben.

Sie war bestimmt nicht ‚unbemerkt' geblieben – nicht dass es sie störte, im Gegenteil!


	4. Malfoys Angst

Written by Nimril

**Malfoys Angst** (oder „Die Sache mit dem Frettchen")

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Äääh... Snape wollte mit mir noch etwas… besprechen. Und ich hätte ihm wohl schlecht sagen können, dass ich gerade keine Zeit habe, weil wir Malfoy noch ein Frettchen ins Zimmer setzen wollten, oder?" Erleichtert seufzte Athena auf. Da hatte sie gerade noch einmal die Kurve bekommen. Zum Glück für sie war Ciara im Moment auch zu sehr mit dem bevorstehenden Streich beschäftigt gewesen, um das leichte Zögern in ihrer Stimme zu bemerken.

„Na dann mal los! Zum Glück ist er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, also haben wir freie Bahn", rief sie enthusiastisch aus.

„Und wie wollen wir das anstellen? Wir können doch nicht einfach so in die Zimmer der Jungen gehen. Irgendjemand würde das doch bestimmt bemerken, oder?" Athena klang zweifelnd.

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir gehen?" Fies grinsend zwinkerte Ciara ihrer Freundin zu.

„Oh, ich ahne, was du vorhast. Hast du Pansy erzählt, Draco hätte sie betrogen, so dass sie das Frettchen für uns in sein Zimmer schmuggelt, um sich zu rächen? Oder hast du ihr gesagt, er hätte in seinem Zimmer ein Geschenk für sie, damit sie neugierig nachschauen geht, wobei sie natürlich nicht bemerkt, dass du ihr ein Frettchen-Lockmittel aufgesprüht hast? Oder hast du Crabbe und Goyle einfach nur gesagt, Malfoys Eltern hätten ihm ein Päckchen geschickt, das sie doch bitte in sein Zimmer bringen sollen?" Begeistert strahlte Athena Ciara an.

Diese musterte ihre Freundin leicht geschockt. „Manchmal machst du mir mit deiner Slytherin-Ader Angst. Nein, ganz so hinterlistig ist mein Plan doch wieder nicht, auch wenn mir der mit dem Frettchen-Lockmittel sehr gut gefällt…" Sie musste grinsen. „Nein, mir ist eine Idee gekommen. Du weißt doch, wie sehr Malfoy an seiner Mutter hängt, oder?"

Athena nickte, während sie Ciara aufmerksam lauschte. „Nun… wie es der Zufall so will hat ihm seine Mutter heute erst ein Päckchen geschickt und bedauerlicherweise wurde es versehentlich mir zugestellt. Was meinst du, wie erfreut er sein wird, wenn er feststellt, dass wir es haben?" Sie betrachtete unschuldig ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Bestimmt so erfreut, dass er es mit großem Gezeter wegschnappt, es in sein Zimmer mitnimmt und dann dort das Frettchen entdeckt…"

„Geeenau." Ciara schnurrte fast.

„Ciara Moray! Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich! Und mir vorwerfen, ich wäre verschlagen…" Ungläubig schüttelte Athena den Kopf.

"Bist du doch auch!" Ciara musste lachen. "Aber nun sollten wir wirklich langsam beginnen. Wenn wir noch länger warten, geht er vielleicht in Bett, ohne dass wir ihm das Päckchen gegeben haben."

Athena brummte zustimmend und sah interessiert zu, wie Ciara bedächtig und äußerst effektvoll ein grün eingeschlagenes Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche holte. Natürlich weckte dies bereits die ersten interessierten Blicke.

Eigentlich seltsam, dachte Athena sich. Slytherins galten allgemein als so selbstbeherrscht, dass sie schon fast unterkühlt wirkten, doch einen Schwachpunkt hatten auch sie: Neugier. Schändliche, unendliche, verzehrende, zerstörende und ewig unstillbare Neugier.

Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass Draco Malfoy schon recht bald auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Betont lässig schlenderte er heran, um einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Päckchens werfen zu können.

Ciara, die das bemerkte, hob unmerklich ihre Stimme, damit er auch jedes Wort genauestens verstehen konnte. „Bin mal gespannt, was da drin ist…"

Athena verstand natürlich, worauf Ciara hinauswollte und meinte, ohne die Miene zu verziehen: „Mach doch einfach auf, dann weißt du es." Nun konnte sie sich das Grinsen doch nicht mehr verkneifen, versuchte aber, es gekonnt zu überspielen. „Vielleicht ist es ja Schokolade?"

„Hmmm…", Ciara tat so, als würde sie intensiv nachdenken, während sie unbewusst am Paketband herumspielte.

Plötzlich fiel Athena etwas auf. „Ist das da das Malfoy-Familienwappen?", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Ebenso unmerklich erhielt sie ein knappes Nicken von Ciara. Anerkennend sog Athena die Luft ein. Ihre Freundin hatte wirklich keine Mühen gescheut, um Malfoy eins auszuwischen.

Familienwappen von alten magischen Familien waren nämlich nicht einfach zu kopieren. Es erforderte beachtliches magisches Können, um eine überzeugende Nachahmung herzustellen und selbst dann war sie nie ganz übereinstimmend, denn jedes Familienwappen war mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Nur Familienmitglieder brachten eine exakte Kopie zustande, alle anderen Magier scheiterten an dieser Aufgabe.

„Na los, Moray, mach schon auf. Lass uns sehen, was dein Mammilein dir geschickt hat!" Anscheinend war Malfoy seiner Neugier unterlegen. Athena grinste still in sich hinein, während Ciara abschätzend ihre rechte Augenbraue hob.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun, Malfoy?" Sie betrachtete ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick, der eigentlich sonst für ihn typisch war, aber dennoch begann sie nun, an der Paketschnur herumzunesteln.

„Na dann will ich mal nachsehen, was mir ´mein´ Mammilein geschickt hat."

Malfoy stutze, als er die eigentümliche Betonung bemerkte, die Ciara verwendete und endlich schien ihm aufzugehen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen, als er das Wappen bemerkte und schneller als Ciara reagieren konnte, oder eher wollte, hatte er ihr das Päckchen aus den Händen gerissen.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen", zischte er aufgebracht und stampfte wütend in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

„nein, aber du", meinte Athena leise, mit einem müden lächeln, während Ciara ihm fröhlich hinterher rief: „Grüß dein Mammilein von mir!"

Bedauerlicherweise blickte sie danach jedoch zu Athena hinüber und brach in lautes Lachen aus, was alle anderen anwesenden Slytherins dazu veranlasste, sie entsetzt anzustarren. Aber auch Athena litt nun an unkontrollierbaren Lachkrämpfen, so dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum nun eher schneller leerte, bis auch der letzte Slytherin den Raum verlassen hatte.

Aber gerade, als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten und nach Luft japsend die plötzliche Stille genossen, ertönte auf einmal ein durchdringender Schrei. Ein ziemlich hoher, mädchenhafter Schrei wohlgemerkt!

Beinahe hätten die beiden Mädchen wieder loslachen müssen, doch Athena hatte die Geistesgegenwart besessen, einen Beruhigungs-Zauber für sie beide zu sprechen, damit sie im Folgenden nicht unkontrolliert losprusten mussten. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie es sich herausstellte…

„Und nun lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show!", meinte sie lakonisch.

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Gerade als Malfoy polternd in den Raum stürmte, die Haare wild fliegend und das Paket in den vor Zorn zitternden Händen haltend, betrat auch Snape den Raum.

„Ihr… ihr… ihr Hexen!" Seine sprachlichen Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten schienen im Moment ziemlich begrenzt zu sein, so sehr schäumte er vor Wut.

Gerade als er sich auf die beiden Freundinnen stürzen wollte, hielt ihn Snape mit wenigen, dafür aber schneidend kalten Worten zurück. „Was ist hier los?"

„F… F… Frettchen!" Malfoy kreischte fast, seine Artikulationsfähigkeit war anscheinend immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Hysterisch schüttelte er das Päckchen in seinen Händen.

„Frettchen?" Snape klang verwirrt. Perplex suchte er den Blick der beiden Mädchen. Ciara kämpfte bereits zu sehr gegen das Lachen an und musste sich abwenden, damit das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen sie nicht verriet. Stattdessen sah sie nun Malfoy mit einer Unschuldsmiene und großen Kulleraugen an.

Athena hatte sich noch besser unter Kontrolle. Als sie Snapes Blick begegnete, schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dieser wandte sich erneut Malfoy zu. Seine Miene verhärtete sich. „Mr. Malfoy, könnten Sie mir vielleicht unter Umständen erklären, weshalb Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, ganz Hogwarts aufzuwecken?"

Oh, es stimmte also, was man sich über den Tränkemeister erzählte. So, wie es aussah, gab es tatsächlich eine magische Verbindung zwischen seinem Büro und dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, die es ihm ermöglichte, drohenden Ärger wahrzunehmen und rechtzeitig einzugreifen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern neigte Slytherin nämlich dazu, Unstimmigkeiten mit allen Mitteln und eher… energisch aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Wegen des Frettchens!" Malfoy schien endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben, wenn auch nicht seinen Verstand.

„Wegen eines Frettchens schreien Sie so laut, dass man Sie noch in den Gryffindor-Räumen hört?" Snape klang mehr als ungläubig. Ganz klar wusste er nicht, was er von der gegenwärtigen Situation halten sollte.

„Ähmmm", Malfoy errötete, als er bemerkte, was er gerade Dummes von sich gegeben hatte. Wütend funkelte er die beiden Mädchen an, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln verzogen.

„Ja, Sir. Wissen Sie, seitdem ich in meinem vierten Jahr von Professor Moody einmal in ein Frettchen verwandelt wurde, habe ich einen gesunden Respekt vor diesen Tieren entwickelt." Malfoy tat sein Bestes, um vor Snape den kleinen, traumatisierten Jungen zu spielen. Unbehaglich trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und ließ seinen Blick gehetzt durch den Raum schweifen.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich wahnsinnige Angst vor Frettchen", platzte er heraus, als ob es ihn eine gewaltige Überwindung gekostet hätte, aber tief in seinen Augen glomm ein selbstzufriedenes und kalkulierendes Leuchten.

Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten holte er nun zum alles vernichtenden Schlag aus, indem er leicht zu wimmern anfing. „Und als ich dann das Päckchen, das ich von Moray und Ascott bekommen hatte öffnete, sprang mich so ein riesiges Untier an!"

„Bekommen? Du hast es uns weggenommen!", empörte sich Ciara ziemlich lautstark, aber der triumphierende Tonfall in ihrer Stimme war nicht ganz daraus zu verbannen gewesen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Snape Malfoy das weinerliche Gebaren nicht abkaufen würde, hatte sie selbst es doch auch schon einmal ausprobiert und war kläglich daran gescheitert.

Währenddessen betrachtete Athena die Szene vor ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ciara schlug sich wirklich gut. Scheinbar empört starrte sie den blonden Jungen an, dessen furchtsame Fassade langsam zu bröckeln begann und eine wutverzerrte Miene preisgab. Ciara wirkte dagegen wie die Unschuld in Person und blickte ihren Lehrer hilfesuchend an.

Dieser hatte den beiden Streitenden jedoch keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, wie Athena entsetzt feststellte. Stattdessen hatte er SIE genauestens beobachtet. Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten immer noch auf ihr und sie spürte förmlich, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als er leicht seine Lippen schürzte. Er hatte sie durchschaut!

Unsicher warf Athena ihrer Freundin einen raschen Blick zu, die genauso ertappt aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

Athena schluckte hörbar und wandte sich tapfer Snape zu, der sowohl ihr, als auch Ciara einmal kurz zunickte.

Was sollte das? Hatte er nicht vor, sie wegen des Streiches zu maßregeln?

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, behaupten Sie, diese beiden Schülerinnen hätten Ihnen ein Paket ausgehändigt, welches ein Frettchen enthielt, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?", stellte Snape sachlich fest.

Als Ciara erneut versuchte, aufzubegehren, wurde sie durch einen drohenden Blick von Snape zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ja, so war es", bestätigte Malfoy selbstzufrieden, ohne Ciaras wütenden Blick zu bemerken.

„Wieso bestreiten Miss Moray und Miss Ascott dann, Ihnen das Paket gegeben zu haben?", wollte Snape lauernd wissen.

„Wieso sie…?" Malfoy stutzte. Diese Frage hatte ihn sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Erst langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er geradewegs in eine Falle hineingelaufen war, allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er sich daraus befreien sollte.

„Nun… genau genommen haben sie es mir nicht gegeben", gab Malfoy widerwillig zu.

„Weiter!", forderte Snape mit unerbittlicher Stimme.

„Ich habe es ihnen abgenommen, weil ich mein Familienwappen darauf sah…" Malfoys Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Ihr Familienwappen?" Snape klang zweifelnd. Dann jedoch blickte er abrupt zu den beiden Freundinnen hinüber, die versuchten, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. Taxierend musterte er sie.

„Aber es war offensichtlich nicht Ihr Wappen", stellte er schließlich trocken fest.

Malfoy nickte kleinlaut und starrte ertappt auf seine Schuhspitzen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, seinen Fehler zuzugeben.

„Dann ist der Fall für mich klar." Der Meister für Zaubertränke wirkte zufrieden. „Da Sie fremdes Eigentum entwendet haben, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht für Ihr eigenes hielten, sind Ihre Anschuldigungen nichtig. Es kann nicht geklärt werden, ob der Streich auf Sie abzielte."

Spiel, Satz, Sieg für die Logik. Triumphierend sahen sich Ciara und Athena an.

„Aber was ist mit dem Frettchen?", begehrte Malfoy auf. „Die beiden wussten genau, welche Angst ich davor habe." Anklagend richtete er seinen Finger auf die beiden Mädchen.

„Was für ein Frettchen?", wagte Athena einzuwenden.

„In der Schachtel war doch kein Frettchen", meinte Ciara zeitgleich.

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in Snapes Augen. Es hätte ihn doch sehr gewundert, wenn seine Schülerinnen nicht auch für diesen Punkt ein wasserdichtes Alibi gehabt hätten.

Tatsächlich hatte gerade dieser Teil des Planes den Mädchen am meisten zu schaffen gemacht. Wie sollte man das Frettchen und somit die Beweise verschwinden lassen, falls jemand auf den Gedanken kommen sollte, Malfoys Geschichte zu überprüfen?

Es war schließlich Athena gewesen, welche die Lösung für diese Problem gefunden hatte. Wie auch schon bei der Nachahmung der Wappen war einiges magisches Können nötig gewesen, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, aber auch hier war es ihnen gelungen.

Malfoys Reaktion auf ihre Idee würde gewiss sehr amüsant werden. Die beiden Mädchen tauschten ein wissendes Lächeln.

Auch Snape bemerkte die Blicke, die sich seine Schülerinnen zuwarfen. Zufriedene Blicke. Blicke, die nur zu deutlich sagten, dass sich ihre Pläne gerade bestens entwickelten.

Wäre er Malfoy gewesen, hätte er spätestens jetzt die Flucht ergriffen. Es war ohnehin erstaunlich, dass der blonde Junge noch nichts bemerkt hatte. Und das, obwohl er ein Slytherin war! Überaus bedenklich…

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. So langsam begann er wirklich neugierig zu werden. Und das, bei Merlin, schafften wirklich nicht viele Schüler! Wenn man vielleicht einmal von Neville Longbottom absah, bei dem er sich jedes Mal erneut fragte, wann er den nächsten Tränkekessel in die Luft jagte.

Er straffte sich. „Mr. Malfoy, wo ist dieses Frettchen nun?", fragte er, ohne auf die Kommentare der Mädchen einzugehen.

Die Selbstsicherheit des Jungen verschwand schlagartig. „D… d… dort…" Furchtsam zeigte er auf ein grün eingeschlagenes Päckchen, das er wohl bei seinem vorherigen Wutanfall fallen gelassen hatte.

„Accio!" Geschickt fing Snape die Schachtel auf, nachdem er sie durch einen Zauber zu sich hatte schweben lassen. Seine schlanken Finger fuhren anerkennend über das aufgeprägte Wappen. Eine goldene Schlange, die sich um einen silbernen Zauberstab wand.

Doch im Gegensatz zum tatsächlichen Wappen der Malfoys zwinkerte ihm diese Schlange zu und streckte ihm neckisch die Zunge heraus. Wirklich eine ganz erstaunliche Arbeit!

Zögerlich hob er den Deckel der Schachtel an und wappnete sich für eine Überraschung. Nicht zu Unrecht, wie sich herausstellen sollte.

Beinahe hätte er vor lauter Schreck das Päckchen fallen lassen und nur seine kampferprobten Sinne hatten ihn vor einer derartigen Blamage bewahrt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er erkennen können, was sich in der Schachtel befand. Dennoch konnte er nicht vermeiden, reflexartig zurückzuzucken.

Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass seine Reaktion bei weitem weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, als die von Draco Malfoy. In der Sekunde, in der nämlich der Deckel der Schachtel aufgesprungen war, war auch der blonde Junge aufgesprungen. Und zwar auf den nächstbesten Sessel.

Dort stand er nun, schlug hysterisch mit den Armen um sich und kreischte in den höchsten Tönen. „Nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg!"

Snape war beeindruckt. Er war sich sicher, dass selbst ein Eunuch nicht in einer höheren Tonlage schreien konnte. Dennoch… so langsam begannen seine Ohren zu schmerzen!

„Silencio!", brüllte er mit unnötiger Vehemenz. Der Junge verstummte abrupt, auch wenn sich sein Mund unablässig weiterbewegte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Draco Malfoy schien ja tatsächlich panische Angst vor Frettchen zu haben. Interessant!

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gnädigerweise auf diese Schachtel richten könnten, werden Sie gewiss feststellen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, die ganze Schule wegen eines Springteufels in der Gestalt von Mr. Potter aufzuwecken. Auch wenn ich Ihren Wunsch zu schreien durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Er überkommt mich auch jedes Mal, wenn ich diesen Jungen unterrichten muss."

Draco Malfoy verstummte augenblicklich. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Päckchen in Snapes Händen. Dort schwang an einer Sprungfeder eine Kugel hin und her. Eine Kugel, der jemand schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, eine Brille und eine blitzförmige Narbe aufgemalt hatte.

Die Gefühle des Slytherin spiegelten sich nur zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Er wollte am Liebsten im Erdboden versinken, so viel stand fest. In seiner jetzigen Lage konnte er sich noch nicht einmal verteidigen. Er brachte kein einziges Wort hervor.

Eine leichte Regung des Mitleids überkam Severus Snape, allerdings wäre es zu viel gesagt gewesen, dass er ihn bedauerte. Dafür hatte er das ganze Spektakel hier viel zu sehr genossen.

Trotzdem sollte er sich langsam wieder an die Pflichten eines Lehrers erinnern. Theoretisch sollte Malfoy für den Aufruhr, den er verursacht hatte, eine Strafe bekommen, aber Severus vermutete, dass er schon genug gestraft war. Er sollte den armen Kerl am Besten erlösen…

„Mr. Malfoy, ich danke Ihnen vielmals für die wahrhaftig beeindruckende Zurschaustellung Ihrer Stimme. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Sie morgen sofort für den Schulchor vorschlagen werde, aber im Moment halte ich es für ratsam, dass Sie sich in Ihr Zimmer zurückziehen." Er hielt kurz inne, konnte sich dann aber den letzten sarkastischen Satz doch nicht mehr verkneifen. „Solch eine Stimme muss schließlich geschont werden."

„Ja, Sir." Malfoy war kaum zu verstehen gewesen. Langsam stieg er von seinem Sessel hinab und schlich gedemütigt in Richtung seines Schlafsaales davon.

Snape blickte ihm erheitert nach und erst als er verschwunden war, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Mädchen zu.

Es war ihnen hoch anzurechnen gewesen, dass sie nicht sofort in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren. Das hätte Malfoys Würde nur noch mehr verletzt und ihn zudem zu unnötigen Rachegedanken verleitet. Doch nun konnten sie sich nicht mehr halten.

Er hörte ein ersticktes Grunzen und sah, dass Ciara Moray sich ihre Hand fest auf den Mund gepresst hatte, während Athena Ascott von stillen Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

„Sir?", fragte sie keuchend. „Schulchor?"

Das war das Aus für die Selbstbeherrschung der beiden. Laut lachend brachen sie zusammen und auch Severus gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Malfoy würde bestimmt noch einige Wochen unter ihren Sticheleien zu leiden haben.

Immer noch lächelnd beobachtete er seine Schülerinnen, bis sie sich nach ein paar Minuten nach Luft japsend wieder zu erholen begannen. Diese beiden waren mit Sicherheit außergewöhnliche Hexen!

„So, und wenn Sie beide wieder in der Lage sind, sich hinreichend zu artikulieren…" Er ließ seinen Satz unvollendet, aber es genügte auch so. Schlagartig waren die beiden Freundinnen still.

„Miss Moray, ich nehme an, Sie sind für das gefälschte Wappen verantwortlich?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Ciara nickte unbehaglich.

„Und Sie, Miss Ascott, haben das Frettchen in diesen Springteufel verwandelt?"

„Ja, Sir." Athenas Stimme klang klein und etwas verschüchtert. Man sah ihr förmlich an, dass sie sich gerade fragte, woher er das wusste, dachte Severus amüsiert. Manchmal schienen seine Schüler zu vergessen, dass er als Hauslehrer von Slytherin über alle ihre Noten Bescheid wusste und somit auch, in welchen Fächern sie besondere Begabungen aufwiesen.

Er ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, in denen er sie ernst musterte.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit! Zehn Punkte für jede von Ihnen."

„Aber Sir, wieso?" Ciara Moray klang ernsthaft überrascht und auch ihre Freundin wirkte verblüfft.

Er musste erneut lächeln. Kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich um seine Augen herum. So langsam sollte er besser damit aufhören, sonst würde er morgen einen Muskelkater haben.

„Nun, es war eine beachtliche magische Leistung. Und ich habe mich selten so gut amüsiert!" Er zwinkerte den Mädchen zu. Dann erstarrte er. Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Und schlimmer noch, hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Legte er denn gar keinen Wert mehr auf seinen guten Ruf? Er beschloss, dass es ihm heute egal sein sollte.

„Aber wir waren doch…", wollte Ciara einwenden, aber Snape unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. Mr. Malfoy trägt die alleinige Schuld. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Sie ihm das Päckchen mit seinem Familienwappen und dem Frettchen tatsächlich geben wollten. Gute Nacht, meine Damen und angenehme Träume."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schritt auf den Ausgang zu. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen.

„Ich wäre Ihnen allerdings sehr verbunden, wenn Sie das nächste Mal ein anderes Haus zum Ziel Ihrer Streiche machen würden."

Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, hörte er Athena Ascott allerdings noch sagen: „Aber Sir! Die stellen doch gar keine Herausforderung dar!"

Und noch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm ganz geschlossen hatte, brach auch er in Lachen aus, ein tiefes Lachen, beruhigend und warm.

Ein Lachen, das Hogwarts von heute an häufiger zu hören bekommen sollte, wie Athena und Ciara beschlossen, als sie einander perplex anstarrten.


	5. Tanz Der Zauberer

Written by Ithiliel

**Tanz der Zauberer**

Ciara kam summend aus dem Badezimmer in den Schlafsaal zurück.

„Dich hat's ja ganz schön erwischt, oder?", fragte Athena grinsend. „Seit dem du von deinem Urlaub in Wien zurück bist, hört man dich nur noch dieses Musical summen... oder singen."

Ciara grinste nur.

_„Sei bereit, Sternkind!"_, sang sie und drehte Athena lachend im Kreis. „Es ist aber auch genial... ich würde am liebsten gleich noch mal hinfahren!"

„Du hast es doch schon dreimal gesehen", meinte ihre Freundin amüsiert.

„Na, und? Davon kann man eben nicht genug bekommen!"

Ciara ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und sang grinsend:

_„Wenn Liebe in mir ist, dann kann ich nicht wiedersteh'n!"_

Auf einmal brach sie ab und ein Unheil verkündendes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Oh-oh, was ist dir denn jetzt schon wieder eingefallen?", meinte Athena neugierig.

„Du weißt doch, wie wir uns an Gryffindor rächen wollten, für dieses unfaire Quidditch Spiel?"

„Jetzt schon", antwortete Athena grinsend. „Und lass mir raten, du hattest gerade eine Idee wie wir das machen können?"

„Genau." Ciara grinste. „Und das beste ist, dass wir Malfoy dabei auch gleich eins auswischen können."

„Oh wirklich? Erzähl!"

Ciara beugte sich herüber und flüsterte ihrer Freundin ihren Plan zu. Kurz darauf brachen beide Mädchen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh, das wird toll! Ich freu mich auch schon darauf, Snapes Gesicht dabei zu sehen!"

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie beide gut gelaunt in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Das Planen hatte am Abend zuvor sogar weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als sie zuerst gedacht hatten. Und das Beste war, man würde ihnen nichts nachweisen können! Das Einzige was sie brauchten, waren ein paar Zaubersprüche.

Als das Frühstück im vollen Gange war, nutzte Athena den Trubel in der Halle um schnell einen Zauberspruch auf das Kürbissaft-Glas von Harry Potter zu sprechen.

Noch geschah nichts, doch als Harry und seine Freunde gerade aufstanden um die Halle zu verlassen, sprach Ciara schnell einen ähnlichen Spruch über Malfoy.

Ein seltsam glasiger Ausdruck machte sich in seinen Augen breit und er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wo er zu Harry hinüber rief:

„Bleib! Ich möchte mit dir... reden. Vater ist ganz begeistert von dir. Ich find' wir sollten... Freunde werden!"

Alle starrten ihn erstaunt an. Das einzige Augenpaar, das nicht auf dem Spektakel an der Tür ruhte, war das von Snape. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck blickte er zu den beiden Slytherins, die ihre beste unschuldige Miene aufsetzten. Nicht, dass sie gehofft hätten, er würde es ihnen abkaufen, aber sie hofften, dass er ihnen ihren Spaß lassen würde. Schließlich war auch ihr Hauslehrer nicht gerade begeistert gewesen darüber, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hatte... und Potter konnte er auch nicht ausstehen.

Snape gab den beiden Mädchen ein fast unmerkliches Nicken und lehnte sich dann zurück um die Show zu genießen.

Triumphierend grinsten sich Ciara und Athena an und wandten sich dann wieder dem Geschehen an der Tür zu.

Gerade wollte Potter an Malfoy vorbeigehen, doch der hielt ihn auf und begann nun zu singen:

„_Du musst zu mir nett sein. _

_Ich will dich versteh'n. _

_Was macht dich so blass? Bist du krank?"_, fragte Malfoy und strich Potter über die Wange.

Dieser wich zurück und antwortete, denn der verhexte Kürbissaft tat mittlerweile seine Wirkung.

„Mir geht's gut, vielen Dank."

„_Aber nein, du hast Fieber, mein Freund!"_, sang Malfoy.

„_Du solltest im Bett sein!_

_Nein, was muss ich seh'n?_

_Du zitterst vor Angst, mon Chéri."_

„Nein, ich zittere nie!", rief Potter und versuchte seine Hand wieder aus der von Draco zu befreien.

„Aber ja, du bist ängstlich, mein Freund!" 

„_Wie man hört, gibt's einen Ball irgendwo."_, sang Potter nun auch und sah sich suchend nach Hilfe um.

Nun wurde es erst so richtig interessant. Ciara und Athena mussten sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen, als Malfoy nun Potters Hintern begutachtete.

„_Du hast einen süßen Popo!"_

„_Ein Ball!"_, quiekte Harry.

„_Und deine Augen!"_, schwärmte Draco.

„_Die Augen?"_, fragte Potter verwirrt.

„_Die Wimpern so zart wie Fäden aus purem Gold."_ Malfoy packte Potter, zog ihn in seine Arme und begann mit ihm herum zu tanzen. Nun konnten sich Athena und Ciara wirklich nicht mehr halten und fielen vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl. Aber es fiel nicht weiter auf, denn mittlerweile war bereits fast die ganze Halle am Lachen. Sogar Potters Freunde konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„_Ja! Heut' Nacht ist Ball!"_, sang Malfoy nun enthusiastisch.

„_Ich lad' dich ein._

_Wein und Musik und Kerzenschein!_

_Das wird gigantisch, romantisch!_

_Mit dir im Arm werde ich im siebten Himmel sein!"_

Atemlos hörte Draco wieder auf zu tanzen und riss Harry nun eines seiner Bücher aus der Schultasche. Ironischerweise war es sogar das Potionsbuch.

„_Ach, zeig mal, was liest du?"_, fragte Malfoy nun und besah sich das Buch.

„_Ein Buch!"_, sagte Potter.

„_...Gedichte! So!"_ Malfoy drückte sich das Potionsbuch an die Brust und begann zu schwärmen.

„_Ich wusst' es ja, siehst du,_

_Du bist verliebt, mein Freund!_

_Dass es so etwas gibt! Auch ich bin verliebt._

_Nun rat mal in wen!_

_Ja, ich liebe dich!"_ mit diesen Worten drückte er Potter das Buch wieder in die Hand.

„_Wenn Liebe in mir ist, dann kann ich nicht wiedersteh'n!"_, sang Malfoy nun begeistert und ergriff Harrys Hand.

Und genau in dem Moment beendete Ciara den Zauber auf den beiden Jungen mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs unter dem Tisch.

Entsetzt starrten die beiden Rivalen sich an. Mit einem erschrockenen Quieken riss sich Potter los und versteckte sich hinter seinen Freunden.

Auch Malfoy hatte einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und sah sogar aus, als ob ihm schlecht werden würde. Er wollte gerade aus der Halle stürmen, als ihn Snapes Stimme erstarren lies.

„Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, Mister Malfoy, wenn sie ihre Liebeserklärungen das nächste Mal doch bitte etwas privater erledigen würden. Ich erwarte sie am Donnerstag Abend um acht zum Nachsitzen. Und was Mister Potter angeht..."

Doch er wurde leider von McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Mister Potter wird um die gleiche Zeit bei mir nachsitzen."

„Schade", flüsterte Ciara ihrer Freundin zu. „Potter kommt viel zu leicht weg..."

„Na ja, macht ja nichts", meinte diese und grinste.

Es war wirklich ein voller Erfolg gewesen.

Sie standen auf um sich auf den Weg in ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde zu machen, als sie von ihrem Hauslehrer aufgehalten wurden.

„Miss Ascott, Miss Moray."

Ups. Die beiden drehten sich langsam zu Snape um, der sie mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Ich erwarte, dass sie mir bis Morgen zusammen einen Essay über die Verwendung von Zaubersprüchen in Verbindung mit Musik schreiben. Vier Pergamentrollen."

Erleichtert erlaubten sich die beiden ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Aber sicher, Professor", meinte Ciara und gerade als sie und Athena wieder gehen wollten, fügte Snape noch trocken hinzu:

„Die Praxis beherrscht ihr ja schon recht gut, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie es mit der Theorie aussieht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Kerker.

Die beiden zurückgebliebenen Mädchen grinsten sich gegenseitig an und liefen nach draußen, zu Herbology.  
"Oh, das war genial! Und hast du Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen!"

„Ja, hab' ich", erwiderte Athena grinsend. „Und noch viel besser: Ich hab die ganze Sache aufgenommen!"


	6. Severus Monroe?

Written by Nimril

**Severus… Monroe???**

„Wir gehen mal schnell was zu Trinken holen…" Fred Weasley lächelte die beiden vor ihm stehenden Mädchen an und deutete dann auf seinen Bruder, der bekräftigend nickte.

„… wir sind aber gleich wieder da", meinte George nun ebenfalls mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern, bevor er mit seinem Zwillingsbruder in der Menge verschwand.

Zweifelnd sahen ihnen die zwei Mädchen nach.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du ihnen auch kein einziges Wort glaubst?", meinte Athena Ascott argwöhnisch zu ihrer Freundin, ohne den Blick von den Rücken der beiden Jungen abzuwenden.

„Kein einziges", bestätigte Ciara Moray mit einem Grinsen. „Ich möchte wetten, dass sie gerade irgendeinem armen Opfer einen Streich spielen… Hoffentlich ist es Malfoy!"

Die beiden Mädchen mussten lachen. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass sie ihren Klassenkameraden nicht besonders leiden konnten, hatte er sie doch schon oft genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Natürlich zahlten sie es ihm früher oder später immer heim, doch im Moment wollten sie sich nicht mit derartigen Rachegedanken beschäftigen.

Es hätte zu viel Aufwand bedeutet und außerdem war dieser Abend eher weniger für solchen Zeitvertreib geeignet. An Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei fand nämlich ein Ball statt. Der Frühlingsball, um genau zu sein.

Er war nach dem Trimagischen Turnier auf Betreiben der Schülerschaft hin eingeführt worden und bildete eine willkommene Abwechslung zum tristen Schulalltag. Seit Wochen hatte jeder diesem Ereignis entgegengefiebert und auch die beiden Freundinnen hatten da keine Ausnahme gebildet. Auch wenn sie als Slytherins von Natur aus besser in der Lage waren, ihren Enthusiasmus zu verbergen. Wesentlich besser zumindest als die anderen drei Häuser, in welche die Schüler von Hogwarts eingeteilt worden waren. So waren die Hufflepuffs zum Beispiel vor dem Ball kaum noch zu bändigen gewesen.

Nun… das war ein Grund mehr, weshalb Slytherins Hufflepuffs eher zurückhaltend gegenübertraten. Ihre ruhige Art widersprach einfach dem aufgedrehten Charakter der meisten Hufflepuffs.

Ein ähnlicher Widerspruch bestimmte auch das Verhältnis von Gryffindors gegenüber Slytherins. Auf der einen Seite gab es das forsche, fast schon arrogant wirkende Verhalten der Gryffindors und auf der anderen den sogar schon sprichwörtlichen Stolz der Slytherins, der sich nur äußerst schlecht mit eben jener Arroganz vertrug.

Demzufolge hatte es fast einen Skandal ausgelöst, als bekannt geworden war, dass Athena Ascott und Ciara Moray mit den Weasley-Zwillingen auf den Ball gehen würden, zwei Gryffindors.

Der einzige Umstand, der eine Eskalation der Ereignisse verhindert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die vier Jugendlichen schon längere Zeit befreundet waren. Ciara und Athena waren für Slytherin nämlich das, was Fred und George für Gryffindor waren. Meister der Streiche!

Die Streiche der Zwillinge zielten zwar auf ein größeres Publikum ab, als die der Mädchen, die meist nur kleinere Personengruppen in den Genuss ihrer Verschlagenheit kommen ließen; Ciara und Athena waren jedoch sorgfältiger und berechnender bei der Planung ihrer Übeltaten. Bislang hatte ihnen noch niemand etwas nachweisen können.

Aus diesem Grund hatten die Zwillinge auch häufiger mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet und im Laufe der Zeit waren sie Freunde geworden.

Diese Freundschaft war, wenn auch mit Verwunderung beobachtet, schließlich auch von den anderen Häusern respektiert worden. Und so war auch niemand übermäßig überrascht gewesen, als sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors vor der Großen Halle getroffen hatten, um gemeinsam zum Ball zu gehen.

Mit Ausnahme von Fred und George vielleicht. Als die beiden Rotschöpfe ihre Partnerinnen nämlich zum ersten Mal sahen, klappte ihnen unisono die Kinnlade herunter. Fred wurde ziemlich bleich, so dass ihm seine Sommersprossen förmlich aus dem Gesicht zu springen schienen, während sich Georges knallrote Gesichtsfarbe fürchterlich mit seinem Haar biss. Damit hatten sie offenbar nicht gerechnet.

Ciara trug ein wallendes hellgrünes Kleid, welches, je nach Lichteinfall, verschiedene Grüntöne zeigte. Wie Sonne, die durch grünes Laub fiel.

Athenas Kleid war dagegen hellgrau und war an den Säumen mit silbern gestickten, floralen Ornamenten verziert. Es wirkte, als habe die Sternengöttin in ihrem Netz die hellsten und schönsten aller Sterne eingefangen.

Die Brüder kannten die Mädchen natürlich nur in ihren Schulroben und waren verblüfft gewesen, zu sehen, dass sich darunter tatsächlich junge Damen verbargen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, ihren Schock zu überwinden.

Anschließend hatten sie einen durchaus angenehmen Abend verbracht, bis Ciara unvorsichtigerweise einige Schottenwitze erzählt hatte, die sich hauptsächlich darum drehten, was glückliche Schotten wohl unter ihrem Kilt trügen. Lippenstift war nur eine der möglichen Antworten.

Noch während sie die Witze vortug, bemerkte sie das unheilvolle Glitzern in den Augen der beiden Brüder.

Ihr und Athena war natürlich sofort klar gewesen, was das bedeutete. Schließlich trugen heute sowohl Lehrer, als auch Schüler lange Roben statt der üblichen Hosen.

Die beiden Slytherins grinsten einander an.

„Und was machen wir nun?", wollte Athena wissen, als sie erneut in die Richtung blickte, in der ihre Begleiter verschwunden waren.

„Wir könnten raus gehen. Professor Sprout soll sich mit der Gestaltung des Gartens selbst übertroffen haben." Ciara lachte. „Außerdem kann es eine Weile dauern, bis Fred und George zurückkommen…"

Athena nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Freie.

Ciara hatte natürlich Recht gehabt. In sanftem Lich schimmernde Leuchtkugeln säumten die schmalen Kieswege, die sich zwischen blühenden Büschen entlangwanden. Gelegentlich hörte man das Gluckern eines kleinen Wasserlaufes oder sah das Blitzen des Mondes, der sich im dunklen Wasser spiegelte.

An einer Stelle war ein Teich angelegt worden, der von weit ausladenden Weiden umgeben war. Unter einer dieser Weiden ließen sich die Mädchen ins Gras sinken.

„So langsam beginne ich mich wirklich zu fragen, was die beiden verrückten Gryffindors vorhaben", meinte Ciara versonnen.

Athena musterte sie verwirrt. Ciara, die diesen Blick bemerkt hatte, musste leise lachen. „Ich weiß natürlich, was sie planen und bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass irgendein Slytherin ihr Ziel sein wird - vermutlich jemand aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft -, aber dennoch würde ich gerne sehen, wie sie den Streich in die Tat umsetzen wollen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das würde ich auch zu gerne sehen, allerdings möchte ich nicht unbedingt bei den beiden angetroffen werden, wenn sie erwischt werden. Und das erscheint mir momentan ziemlich wahrscheinlich." Sie seufzte, nur um daraufhin wieder schelmisch zu grinsen. „Was aber das ´wie´ angeht, habe ich schon eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung. Ein gutes, einfaches ´Ventus´ dürfte seinen Zweck schon erfüllen."

Unbedarft schwenkte sie bei diesen Worten ihren Zauberstab.

Ein ersticktes Keuchen ließ sie herumfahren.

Auf einem der Wege war eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erschienen. Langes schwarzes Haar umspielte ein herbes Gesicht, welches die meisten Schüler von Hogwarts zu fürchten gelernt hatten. Severus Snape, der Meister für Zaubertränke galt als strenger und unbarmherziger Lehrer, der durch seinen bitteren Sarkasmus schon viele seiner Schüler an den Rand der Tränen getrieben hatte.

Momentan schien er jedoch völlig andere Sorgen zu haben. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Robe zu Boden zu drücken, die von einem starken und beständigen Windhauch nach oben geblasen wurde. Suchend irrten seine schwarzen Augen durch die Gegend, um denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der für seine jetzige Lage verantwortlich war.

Diese glühenden Kohlen sprachen nur einen einzigen Satz. Sollte Snape jemals den Verantwortlichen finden, würde er leiden. Sehr leiden…

Athena war wie erstarrt und auch Ciara schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Noch schützten sie die herabhängenden Weidenzweige vor den unerbittlichen Augen ihres Lehrers, aber bald würde Snape sie entdeckt haben.

Trotzdem… obwohl sie wusste, dass sie lieber laufen sollte so schnell sie konnte, kam sie nicht umhin, den Zaubertränkelehrer weiterhin debil anzustarren. Ihre Augen glitten über seine schwarzen, eleganten Schuhe, die muskulösen Unterschenkel, hinauf zu den Oberschenkeln, bis zu… den bordeuaxroten Boxershorts?

Athena zuckte zusammen, als Snape sich plötzlich umdrehte, um eine Person zu fixieren, die gerade zwischen den Gebüschen aufgetaucht war.

Das silberblonde Haar, das im Mondlicht fast unwirklich erstrahlte, verriet den Mädchen, dass es sich dabei um Draco Malfoy handelte. Noch bevor sein Gesicht auch nur eine Spur von Überraschung zeigen konnte, hielt Snape dem überraschten Jungen seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle, den er soeben mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung gezogen hatte.

„Detention und hundert Punkte von Slytherin", fauchte er mit vor Wut heiserer Stimme.

Langsam kamen auch Ciara und Athena wieder zu Sinnen. Völlig erstarrt sahen sie sich an, während Ciara mit ausdrucksloser Miene Athenas Zauberstab nach unten drückte. Der Zauberbann brach und Snapes Roben fielen mit einem drohenden Rascheln wieder zu Boden.

„Lauf!", zischte Ciara und noch bevor sie dieses eine Wort ganz ausgesprochen hatte, waren die beiden Slytherins schon aufgesprungen und rannten, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Was in Anbetracht der Dinge vermutlich sogar gerechtfertigt war…

Das einzige, was Snape noch hatte sehen können, als er sich mit den raschen Bewegungen eines erfahrenen Kämpfers umgedreht hatte, waren zwei verschwommene Schemen gewesen, der eine grün und der andere grau. Mehr nicht.

„Du hast Snape verflucht", keuchte Ciara atemlos, als sie wieder sicher in der Großen Halle angekommen waren. Sie klang absolut fassungslos, aber auch ein wenig bewundernd.

„Unabsichtlich…" Athena wirkte immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen.

„Das war einfach super! Und das Beste ist, dass er uns noch nicht einmal etwas nachweisen kann, selbst wenn er uns verdächtigen sollte." Triumphierend wedelte sie mit den Armen, „Das ist brilliant!"

„Urgh!" Ein leicht grüner Schimmer überzog Athenas Gesicht. „Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh", warnte sie das andere Mädchen. „Gerade dass Snape uns verdächtigen könnte, macht mir Sorgen. Du weißt wie bösartig er werden kann. Davon darf niemals jemand etwas erfahren!" Langsam schien sie sich jedoch von dem Schreck zu erholen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Rote Unterhosen, wer hätte das gedacht?"

Ciara musste lachen, doch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ertönten hinter ihnen zwei bekannte Stimmen.

„Ciara! Athena! Ratet mal, was gerade geschehen ist!", sprudelte es aus George heraus, als er völlig außer Atem vor ihnen zu stehen kam.

„Eigentlich wollten wir gerade überprüfen, ob die Gerüchte über Schotten stimmen, als wir Snape gesehen haben, der Malfoy mit sich in den Kerker hinabzerrte", berichtete nun auch Fred.

„Und Peeves, unser nützlicher Geisterfreund hat uns dann erzählt, weshalb Snape so wütend war."

Ciara seufzte. Die Angewohnheit der Zwillinge, die Sätze des jeweils anderen zu vollenden, konnte manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein.

„So wie es aussieht, ist uns jemand zuvor gekommen", meinte Fred fast schon enttäuscht.

„Er hat Snapes Roben hochgeblasen…"

„… so dass rote Boxershorts sichtbar wurden."

„Anscheinend hat unser Sonnenschein eine geheime Affinität zu Gryffindor", gluckste George begeistert.

„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, was seine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Rot! Aber da er Gryffindors hasst und somit auch deren Farben, kann er das natürlich nicht so offen zeigen."

Irgendwie beschlich Ciara das Gefühl, dass Fred mit seinem Scherz der Wahrheit sogar recht nahe gekommen sein dürfte.

„Den richtigen Täter hat die Fledermaus übrigens nicht erwischt, aber Malfoy hatte wohl das Pech, ihm über den Weg zu laufen, als es geschah." Bei dieser Vorstellung musste George sogar noch breiter grinsen.

„Und das arme Kerlchen hat dann Snapes ganzen Ärger abbekommen. Oh, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie wütend Snape aussah! Sein Blick hätte töten können. Und dabei konnte Malfoy noch nicht einmal etwas dafür!"

Ciara war mit jedem Wort ruhiger geworden. So langsam fühlte sie sich genauso krank, wie Athena vorhin ausgesehen hatte. Unbehaglich schluckte sie und riskierte einen ängstlichen Blick zu ihr hinüber. Athena war kreidebleich geworden.

Ohne auch nur das Geringste zu ahnen fuhr George mit seinem Bericht fort. „Malfoy wird den ganzen Monat Kessel putzen müssen und außerdem hat Slytherin hundert Punkte verloren." Er genoss es förmlich, diese Worte aussprechen zu dürfen. „Dieser Plan war einfach grandios!"

„Snape einen Streich spielen…"

„… einem anderen die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben…"

„… und selbst verschwinden." Fred seufzte bei dieser Vorstellung wohlig auf, doch dann stutzte er. Seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch, als er wachsam die beiden Slytherins vor ihm musterte, die sich ungewöhnlich still verhalten hatten.

Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich, als er ihre bleichen Gesichter bemerkte. „Fast schon zu grandios", murmelte er ungläubig.

George schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben. „Dieser Plan…"

„… könnte von euch…"

„…stammen", schloss George völlig verblüfft.

Ciara sog langsam die Luft ein, bevor sie den Kopf hob, einen kurzen Blick mit Athena tauschte und dann ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte. Athena dagegen senkte errötend den Kopf, bevor ihre Mundwinkel schelmisch zu zucken begannen.

Fred und George blickten sich nur entgeistert an.

„Das war…"

„… ja klar!"


	7. Highway To Hell

Written by Nimril

**Highway to Hell**

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" Fragend musterte Ciara Moray, ein schlankes dunkelhaariges Mädchen ihre Freundin, Athena Ascott.  
„Nicht nötig", meinte diese lächelnd. „Ich gehe nur schnell zu Professor Snape, um mir von ihm die Erlaubnis zu holen, ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek entnehmen zu dürfen. Ich brauche es nämlich für meinen Verwandlungs-Essay. Außerdem… ich weiß doch, wie sehr du darauf brennst, Malfoy das Frettchen von Hagrid in sein Zimmer zu schmuggeln…" Ein schelmisches Funkeln lag in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen.  
Ciara verzog die Lippen zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. Seitdem sie dank Draco Malfoy einmal Detention bekommen hatte, sann sie auf Rache. Herauszufinden, was sein Schwachpunkt war, war nicht einfach gewesen, doch ihr und Athena war es schließlich gelungen. Immerhin gingen sie auf die renommierteste Zaubererschule Großbritanniens, Hogwarts, und gehörten in das Haus, das für seine Ausdauer und Zielstrebigkeit bekannt war, wenn es darum ging, Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Beide Mädchen waren Slytherins!  
Nein, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie Malfoys Schwachpunkt aufgedeckt hatten. Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin hatte Angst. Schier unglaubliche Angst vor kleinen, harmlosen Tierchen, Angst vor Frettchen! Die beiden Freundinnen vermuteten, dass diese Phobie von einem ehemaligen Lehrer für ´Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste´ ausgelöst worden war, der Malfoy einmal in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Ciara noch mehr grinsen.  
Athena, die diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut kannte, hob neckend eine Augenbraue. „Du willst das Frettchen doch nicht etwa behalten?"  
„Natürlich nicht!" Ciaras Stimme klang zwar beruhigend, aber ein gewisses Zögern schwang dennoch in ihr mit. „Wir müssen es schließlich zu Hagrid zurückbringen. Spätestens morgen wird er nämlich bemerken, dass wir es uns… ausgeliehen haben."  
Ein argwöhnischer Blick von Athena traf sie, doch dann musste ihre Freundin plötzlich lachen. „Ich freue mich schon auf Malfoys Gesicht! Das muss ich unbedingt sehen. Wehe, du fängst ohne mich an!" Drohend hob sie ihren Zeigefinger.  
„Käme mir nie in den Sinn", meinte Ciara kichernd. „Aber beeil dich. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus."  
„Ehrensache. Bis gleich!"

Gut gelaunt machte sich Athena auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkemeister, Severus Snape. Als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war, hatte sie Malfoy in einer Ecke mit seinen Freunden scherzen gesehen, nichts von der Überraschung ahnend, die ihm heute noch bevorstand. Wenn der nur wüsste…  
Voll heimlicher Schadenfreude bog sie in den Gang ein, der zu dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer führte und klopfte an dessen Tür. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Statt der Aufforderung, einzutreten, klangen ihr leise Töne entgegen. Snape ein Musikliebhaber? Fast hätte sie gelacht. Das war absurd!  
Erneut klopfte sie, diesmal energischer. Und wieder war keine Antwort zu vernehmen.  
Nach kurzem Zögern drückte sie die Türklinke hinab und betrat den Klassenraum, der dunkel und verlassen dalag.  
Den Klängen folgend ging sie schließlich zum Büro des Tränkemeisters. „Professor Snape? Sind Sie da?"  
In den Regalen an den Wänden stapelten sich Bücher und Flaschen mit undefinierbarem Inhalt, während sich auf dem Schreibtisch Pergamentrollen, Federn und kleine Fläschchen türmten, aber auch hier war niemand zu sehen.  
An einer Wand bemerkte Athena schließlich einen Spalt, der ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Goldenes Licht ergoss sich von dort aus in das Büro.  
Vorsichtig trat das Mädchen auf den Spalt zu. Von dort aus schien auch die Musik zu kommen. Rockige Musik, wie sie nun erkannte. Sie vernahm den Klang einer E-Gitarre und eine Männerstimme, die dazu sang.  
„Professor Snape?", fragte sie erneut, doch auch diesmal bekam sie keine Antwort.  
Nicht ganz sicher, was sie nun tun sollte, spähte Athena durch den Spalt in der Wand… und erstarrte.  
Die Szene, die sich ihren Augen darbot, war einfach nur noch als bizarr zu bezeichnen.  
Vor ihr stand Severus Snape, der von allen gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und alles, was er trug, war eine enge, schwarze Lederhose. Sein nackter Oberkörper war überraschend muskulös und auf seiner rechten Brust konnte Athena die Tätowierung einer aufgerichteten, angriffsbereiten Schlange erkennen.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. DAS würde Ciara ihr niemals glauben. Und noch viel weniger das, was sie nun sah.  
Es war tatsächlich Severus Snape gewesen, den sie singen gehört hatte. Seine raue, aber dennoch samtige Stimme erklang auch jetzt noch, als seine Finger virtuos über die Saiten einer schwarz-silbernen Gitarre tanzten. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie sich sein Fuß rhythmisch im Takt der Musik bewegte.  
Da Snape sich unbeobachtet wähnte, begann er sich noch ungestümer zu gebärden und endlich konnte Athena auch den Text des Liedes verstehen.

"... to hell  
Highway to hell

No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues.  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Dont stop me!"

Wie paralysiert starrte Athena ihren Lehrer an. Die Augen geschlossen, ging er völlig in seiner Musik auf. Die schwarzen Haare umtanzten wild seinen Kopf, während er selbst immer lebhafter dem Rhythmus folgte.  
Gebannt folgte sie jeder seiner Bewegungen, jedem einzelnen Spiel seiner Muskeln und ihre Trance endete erst, als die letzten Akkorde verklungen waren.  
Erschrocken begegnete sie dem Blick zweier schwarzer Augen, glühend wie Kohlen.  
Jetzt war definitiv ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu verschwinden. Noch hatte er sie nicht erkannt. Hastig wandte sie sich um und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu… nur um diesen verschlossen vorzufinden. Sie schluckte hörbar. Nicht gut… Ciara würde wohl noch ein wenig auf sie warten müssen…

Als Athena später vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand, wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal nachdenklich um. Sie hatte soeben tatsächlich einen Blick hinter die Fassade des kühlen und beherrschten Tränkemeisters, Severus Snape, werfen dürfen, ein Privileg, das bislang nur wenigen Personen zuteil geworden war. Dieses Wissen auszunutzen, wäre einem Vertrauensbruch gleichgekommen und diese Schuld wollte Athena nicht auf sich laden.  
Sie würde schweigen, niemals würde sie jemandem davon erzählen, außer vielleicht Ciara, die ihr vollstes Vertrauen genoss. Und wer würde ihr auch schon Glauben schenken? Diesen Severus Snape kannte niemand und niemand wollte ihn kennen. Es war sein Schicksal, dass er für alle immer der grausame und sarkastische Tränkelehrer bleiben würde. Für alle, bis auf die wenigen, die um sein wahres Wesen wussten…  
Seufzend betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie schon ungeduldig von Ciara erwartet wurde. Es war Zeit, den Frettchen-Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.


	8. Um Keine Antwort Verlegen

Written by Nimril

**Um keine Antwort verlegen **(100 Wörter)

Eines Tages machten sich zwei junge Hexen auf den Weg zur Diagon Alley, um für ihr nächstes Schuljahr an Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule, ihr Schulmaterial zu kaufen. Dabei kamen sie auch durch das Muggle-London.

"Willst du wirklich hier rüber? Da vorne ist eine Ampel", meinte Ciara zu ihrer Freundin.

"Ja, wir sind Slytherins! Wir halten uns nicht an Regeln." Unbeirrt marschierte Athena über die Straße.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie erneut an betreffender Stelle vorbei.

"Du bleibst an der Ampel stehen? Ich dachte, wir wären Slytherins?"

"Genau." Athena grinste. "Und genau aus diesem Grund gehen wir jetzt über die GRÜNE Ampel!"


End file.
